Sweet Dreams
by MrDrP
Summary: Ron's had a grande sized nightmare.  Can Kim reassure him? Inspired by the notorious Season Four promo. [COMPLETE]


This story was inspired by the now-infamous fifteen-second Season Four promo. Enjoy!

If you saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney.

Leave a review, get a response (which may or may not be delivered by FF net before the new episodes air …)

* * *

I. 

Ron's heart raced with excitement as he and Kim danced. A dream he had thought would never come to pass was now a reality: he was at the prom, with Kim Possible, his best friend, as his date date. And the best part was, _she_ had asked _him_! Ron didn't care that the invitation had only come after Kim had learned that Eric was nothing more than a Synthodrone designed to play her since she had made clear to him that she wasn't rebounding. Ron still remembered the thrill he felt when Kim told him that the moment he had uttered those four words, "Out there, in here," she had realized that her lifelong best friend was everything she had ever truly wanted in a boyfriend.

Now, lost in each other's company, the two teens drew closer together, touching foreheads. Kim then pulled back just a bit and looked into Ron's eyes. She gazed at him with a dreamy, vulnerable expression that made him go soft in the knees. She then closed her eyes, reached up and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was incredible. Kim wasn't giving him a friendly peck like the one she had offered beneath the parsley one whack Christmas Eve; no, she had drawn him into a moodulator-level kiss, not caring that the entire school, including Steve "No PDA!" Barkin, was watching. Ron was pretty sure he was going to pass out from joy.

Finally, they broke the kiss. Ron smiled as he gazed at Kim, happier than he'd ever been.

Kim returned the smile. At first it was like Ron's: serene, content. But then her expression grew wickedly mischievous and Ron wondered if she was going to suggest they do something that would cause Mr. Dr. P to use him as the payload on his next rocket launch. Unfortunately, Ron's teen male fantasies were quickly shunted aside as Kim's grin turned into something demonic. She bared her now-jagged teeth and then, to his horror, her face began to contort.

Ron Stoppable watched helplessly, terrified, as Kim Possible, his best friend of twelve years and girlfriend of an hour, finished turning into a zombie before melting in his arms.

II.

"AAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ron screamed as he sat bolt upright, bathed in sweat, in his bed.

"AAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rufus echoed as he joined his human in a blood-curdling yell, though, after a moment's reflection the naked mole rat didn't know why as he'd actually been having very pleasant dreams about Gouda cheese.

"AAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—" Ron continued to scream until Rufus, now scowling, reached up and pinched his human's lips shut. Satisfied the teen would not resume exercising his evidently very healthy lungs, Rufus withdrew his paw, then adjusted his nightcap.

"Thanks, Little Buddy," Ron said, breathing heavily. "Man. That was the worst nightmare ever. Well, except for that one where I'm trapped with Barkin in a Smarty Mart crate that's being shipped to China. Talk about awk-weird …"

"Hoo boy," Rufus said as he rolled his beady little eyes and went back to sleep.

Ron tried to do the same, but, as much as he wanted to, he found it impossible to banish the frightening images of Kim from his mind. He climbed out of bed, went to his closet, and rummaged through a pile of dirty clothes until he found his photo album. He sat down on the floor, opened the book, and began leafing through the pages, enjoying the pictures of Kim and him through the years.

"Okay, Rondo," he said to himself. "It was just a nightmare. KP did not go full zombie on you and melt in your arms when you kissed her. It was just a bad dream." He slumped against the wall and relaxed.

Then he had a thought and tensed.

What if he'd never kissed Kim at all? What if the entire evening was just a dream? Maybe he'd never told her about his feelings. Maybe she'd never asked him to the dance. Or tried to kiss him. Maybe Eric was real and she was out with the pretty boy at that very moment!

"Aww, man," Ron whined.

There was only one thing to do.

No, not wait until the morning to see Kim.

No, not wake up his parents to ask them if they knew what had happened that evening.

No, not pick up the phone and call Kim.

No, this was Ron Stoppable. So of course he decided that the only thing to do was go to see Kim.

So what if it was 2:30 in the morning?

Losing no time, he pulled his Middleton Mad Dogs sweatshirt over this pajama top, put on his sneakers, and ran down the steps to the front door.

He didn't stop running until he'd reached the Possibles'.

III.

Kim was curled up in her bed, clutching Pandaroo, and sleeping deeply. She'd had a long, emotionally draining evening. Some of what had transpired was heartrending (the betrayal by and discovery about Eric), some of it was infuriating (the battle with Shego), and some of it was ferociously wonderful (the realization of her feelings for Ron, which culminated in The Kiss).

After Ron dropped her off, Kim had made her way up to her loft, not even noticing that the house, which had hosted rampaging Diablos only hours earlier, had been repaired with mystifying speed. She took off her charred dress, changed into her familiar purple sweats and lavender crop top with heart, went to the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed and flossed, then made her way back to her bed. No sooner had her head hit the pillow than she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Her well-earned slumber was disturbed by an irregular tapping sound. She stirred, rubbed her eyes, and looked around, wondering what was making the noise. Her question was answered when she heard the scream.

She raced to the window and saw her best friend boyfriend sprawled in the bushes, a fallen ladder by his side.

IV.

"Oh man," Ron groaned as he struggled to get up.

"Ron!" Kim cried out as she ran to him. She extended a hand and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, KP," he said as he rubbed his shoulder, then the back of his neck. "Ouch!" he said as a muscle twinged.

"Come on in," she ordered. "I'm going to have Mom take a look at you."

"Kim, that's not necessary," He protested. "Really …" he added weakly as she gave him a reproving look. "Okay, I'm all about your Mom checking me out."

"Good boy," she said as she led him by the hand into the house.

V.

"Well, Ron, you seem to be fine," Mrs. Dr. P said. "Other than a few bruises, you're as fit as a chimp!" she added with a wry grin which caused Ron to blush; he knew he'd never live down the Chippy Incident.

Kim and her father shot Middleton's most accomplished brain surgeon a questioning look at her use of the strange phrase, prompting Mrs. Dr. P to respond with a mischievous smile, "Doctor-patient confidentiality," she explained with a chuckle.

Unlike his wife, however, James T. Possible wasn't in a jocular mood.

"So, _Ronald_," he began sternly. "Just why were you trying to enter my daughter's room in your pajamas in the middle of the night?"

The tow-headed young man nervously tugged at his collar before he answered, "I needed to make sure Kim wasn't a melting zombie and that we really did go to the prom tonight," he said, realizing just how bizarre that had sounded after the words had passed his lips.

"Ron?" Kim asked, a mixture of concern and disbelief in her voice.

"I had a nightmare," he explained, before sharing everything in gory detail.

"Cool! I always knew …" Jim Possible, who with his twin brother had joined the gathering, enthused.

"… That Kim wasn't human!" Tim Possible added.

"Tweebs," she growled in an especially menacing tone.

"Uh, gotta go …" Jim replied.

"… Back to bed!" Tim concluded before he and his brother bolted from the living room.

"So, uh, KP, you're really not a zombie, are you?" Ron asked, seeking assurance.

Kim rolled her eyes. "No, Ron, I'm not a zombie."

"And," he asked tentatively. "About the prom. Well, did …"

Kim smiled warmly at Ron. "It was spankin'."

"James, I think we should go to bed now," Mrs. Dr. P suggested.

"Bed? Why?" he wondered.

"I think Kim needs to help put Ron's mind at ease,' she answered.

"Well, why can't she – Now wait just a minute!" he said, realizing just what kind of reassurance his wife thought Kim might need to offer her new boyfriend as she pulled him from the room.

"Ron, you can sleep in the den," Mrs. Dr. P said as she dragged her daughter-protecting husband from the room. "I'll call your parents and let them know you're staying here."

"Thanks, Mom," Kim said. "You rock."

After her mom and dad had left, Kim turned back to Ron, placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss, the kind that seems to go on forever. All else was forgotten. It was only with the greatest of reluctance that the teens acknowledged the need to breathe and pulled apart.

Ron, now no longer distracted, looked at Kim warily.

"What?" she said.

"Just making sure," he said.

Kim flopped back down onto the couch. "You are so ferociously weird," she observed.

Ron fidgeted. "Sorry, KP. I know I'm probably not boyfriend material …"

It was at that moment that the proverbial light bulb went on over Kim's head. "You had an anxiety dream," she stated.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"You had an anxiety dream," she repeated as she snuggled up closer to him. "Ron, why are you scared?"

He gulped. "I, I'm not scared. Not me. Nope. The Ron-man is a fear free zone," he said before laughing nervously.

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Spill," she insisted.

Ron sighed. "Fine. I know you told me earlier that you weren't rebounding and all but The Rules rule and you're not supposed to be dating me and I know I'm not a hottie and even if you don't care about that I know I'm just going to mess this up and –"

Ron was cut off by Kim who pounced on him and pushed him onto his back before she began to kiss him with a passion that made their earlier forays into lip-smacking seem chaste.

"You were saying?" she said with a smirk after the kiss ended.

"KP, I …" he stammered.

"Ron, you're my BF now, 'kay? I don't want Josh. I don't want Eric. I don't want Walter Nelson. I. Want. You," she stated. "Try to get that through that thick skull of yours, please and thank you," she said.

Ron relaxed and wrapped his arms around his GF's waist. "Okay, Kimila, I'll try."

"Good," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ron was gently running his hand through Kim's hair when he heard gentle snoring. He knew that he, too, should probably try to get some shut-eye. But that would mean waking Kim up so he could go to the den and he didn't want to disturb her. Besides, he realized for the first time just how much he loved watching his best friend – who was now his girlfriend! – sleep. Finally, though, despite the pleasure he was deriving from watching Kim and the fear he harbored should her father find them entwined together on the couch, sleep overcame Ron. Once again he dreamed of the prom and of dancing with Kim. Once again she once offered him a mischievous, even wicked, smile. However, this time, she didn't turn into a zombie and she didn't melt. Instead, she offered a suggestion, a suggestion that caused a huge smile to form on the sleeping young man's face …

_The End._


End file.
